This invention relates to a process for separating and recovering sweet compounds from plant materials of Stevia rebaudiana Bertoni by aqueous extraction and membrane separation.
The sweet compounds in Stevia have been identified by Kinghom and Soejarto, 1985, as including stevioside, rebaudioside A(RA), rebaudioside B(RB), rebaudioside C(RC), ducloside A and ducloside B.